Lost Destiny
by DreamerTwin
Summary: A gundam pilot begins experiencing memories...Memories that he does not recognize. Can they be memories of a lost past? Or are they just the make-believe visions of a demented mind?...Update, no new chapter. Only the prologue.
1. Questions for readers

Lost Destiny By DreamerTwin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing nor do I own any of the characters from either show.  
  
** means Thoughts Italized words may either indicate memories or a past occurrence  
  
Warning: The characters may be a bit (or maybe really) OOC.  
  
  
  
{Prologue}  
  
Voices whispered in the night, breaking the silence....  
  
"Remember me, don't forget..."  
  
With a stiffened cry, he sat up in bed. *What? Who? A girl?* He shook his head, interrupting the train of thought. *Just a dream...Nothing more* He lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. After tossing and turning for an hour, he finally fell back asleep, only to see...  
  
...A palace, gleaming silver in the darkness...Voices swirling in the air...Laughter as the sound of music drifted along the cool breeze...  
  
"Come on, don't be a spoilsport. We're only having fun, not plotting treason." He turned...only to see his love...His throat tightened as he swallowed, masking his thoughts *She's so beautiful...* He held out his hand. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, you're taking the blame." She reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him off the veranda. He trailed after her as she raced through the forest to meet their friends, the royal planetary siblings.  
  
As they made their way through the forest, he looked at his love, remembering when he first met her...  
  
Flashback  
  
He was trailing in his prince's wake, bringing up the rear guard. His eyes quickly darted here and there, intently checking for assassins. His ears were attuned to his prince's voice as he talked with the royal advisors and to the noise surrounding them. Suddenly, a scream rang out..."Stop! Someone help me!" As everyone turned to look at the disturbance, he alone did not.... and so only he saw the real danger...  
  
Even as the assassin brought up the blade, he was running...His sword rose up and blocked the sharp edge as it started to slash down on the vulnerable neck of...  
  
  
  
A young girl, whose eyes were glazed with shock and disbelief. Then as she realized the danger she was in, fear came. But before the girl, no, a child really, could even begin to attempt to block the blow; a sword suddenly shot in front of her and deflected the hit.  
  
The assassin gaped in disbelief as his knife went flying through the air, to land several yards away. He could only stand there in shock; unable to comprehend that he had failed his mission. But his survival instincts kicked in when the people around the three of them, finally realizing the situation, began to scream. The assassin whirled around to flee but found his escape blocked by his intended victim's rescuer. He lunged at the young man in an attempt to shove him out of the way, but the young hero was ready. The assassin suddenly found himself in a fight to the death as the young man swung his sword. The assassin ducked and retaliated with a low kick to the ankle...  
  
which struck air as the boy hero leaped back. He threw an upper cut to the assassin's jaw. The blow landed and the assassin's head snapped back. He staggered back a couple steps before regaining his balance. He threw a return punch to the stomach.  
  
This missed as the intended target spun to the left, swinging his right leg out in a sweep in an attempt to kick the assassin. Suddenly the young rescuer found himself sprawled upon the ground, as his leg was caught and twisted, shoving him off balance.  
  
With the path now clear, the assassin made another effort to evade capture. But this time around, guards coming out of nowhere foiled his plans. They surrounded him and covered all possible escape routes...  
  
The assassin slowly began to raise his hands in surrender...When out of nowhere there was a bright flash of light and he disappeared...  
  
The guards mired around in confusion before they realized that they hadn't checked to see if any harm had been done to the young girl. They turned to the side to see...  
  
The young girl holding her hand out to help her hero stand. After a few seconds in sheer disbelief over his spill, the young man picked himself off the floor, ignoring the girl's assistance. He started to turn around to leave when...  
  
"Wait! I didn't get a chance to thank you." The girl ran in front of her rescuer. "Thank you for saving my life." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Then she clasped her hands in anxiety. "Please tell me your name so that my parents may reward your heroic deed."  
  
The young man disregarded her words. He began stepping forward to walk around the girl when...  
  
"This is one of my bodyguards, the prince of Mars, son of Aries, and the elder brother of Princess Rei." The girl turned her head to see her friend. She smiled gratefully at him before she turned back to the Prince of Mars and curtsied. Rising gracefully, she said, "Your highness, I am truly grateful to you for saving my life. In return, I offer you my eternal gratitude. Should you ever find yourself in need of assistance, I shall be glad to offer my services and those of my family. I am..."  
  
CRASH! He woke up and sat up...on the floor where he had fallen from his bed. Trembling, he cupped his head in his hands and propped his elbows on his knees as he struggled to understand his dreams. *What is going on! This is the fourth time this month that I've had this dream. I've never seen these people before in my life. Am I going crazy?!**............Might as well get up. I'll never get back to sleep after this.* The pilot rose off the floor and walked into the adjoining bathroom where he took a quick shower. Returning to his bedroom, he dressed in his customary clothing. He stepped out of his bedroom and locked the door.  
  
*I'm wide awake now. That was just a dream. Nothing more...It's time for me to remember who I really am...A gundam pilot.*  
  
  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. 2.Questions to readers

Does anyone know how to upload an entry so that it does not lose its format? I had italized words in my chapter, but when I uploaded to fanfic., the story lost the format.  
  
What if I had other formats? Such as bold or underlined words. How would I retain those formats when uploading?  
  
I would appreciate any advice. Thanks. 


End file.
